A Great Betrayal
by chawk1993
Summary: *One Shot* When Kilgharrah discovers that Aithusa has healed Morgana, he calls Merlin for help. It's after this meeting, Merlin finally decides that its the right time to reveal to Arthur and the Court who he really is. How will they react and will Merlin's anger over Aithusa's betrayal blind him? *Post S4*


**A/N: **_Hey Merlin readers! I started to write this one-shot, a while ago and never had the chance to finish it due to my uni work. It wasn't until the other day that I finally got around to write more so I thought I would finish it off. I got it finished this a few mornings ago. I always wondered what Kilgharrah would have said when it was revealed that Aithusa had healed Morgana and this came to mind. There's a little bit of interaction between Morgana and Aithusa at the start and I also added in a bit of a spoiler in regards to Aithusa's gender as it was announced at Comic-Con in San Diego a couple of months ago now so I thought I would get you Merlinians ready for the upcoming season that is due to start this weekend in the UK on the BBC and for you Aussie Merlin fans, the show is due to premiere on our TV screens on the 14__th__ of this month during Channel 10's Super Sunday. So I hope you guys enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**A Great Betrayal**

* * *

Kilgharrah was restless. His ward, Aithusa had disappeared at noon and hadn't come home. It was now nightfall near the cave they called home. Though he was worried, Kilgharrah knew that there had to be some logical explanation to the young dragon's whereabouts. While he tried not to read into her thoughts like he had promised her, he knew he had to in order to find out where she had gone and the reason why she had not returned. He knew better than to contact Merlin, as he was a witness and a guest (not a servant), to the crowning of Camelot's new Queen. If he got desperate then he would call on the dragonlord for help.

* * *

Aithusa sat on the table in Morgana's hovel, watching as she stared at her incredibly. It was clear that the witch had never seen a dragon before. Aithusa could hear the witch's thoughts going through her head at a million miles an hour with questions that could be answered at the right time.

"Are you going to say something?" the young dragon asked causing Morgana to jump in surprise.

"Y-you talk?" the witch asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, my lady." Aithusa bowed her head.

"Lady, ha! I am anything but. I have nothing left. My throne has been taken from me. My allies are dead and no one is willing to side with me in fear of being reported to Arthur for treachery." Morgana said miserably.

"You do not believe that I would help you?" the dragon asked.

"Why did you help me? I thought dragons were extinct. Wiped out during the Great Purge."

"When I was an egg, I was the last dragon to be hatched. I however am not the last of my kind." For a dragon of only a few months old, Aithusa was wise like Kilgharrah before her.

"How can that be? There is no such person that can hatch a dragon from the egg. Uther had them all wiped out during the Great Purge." Morgana was mystified. How could another dragon just appear on the face of the Earth when all the dragonlords had been slaughtered on Uther's orders?

Slow down, Morgana." Aithusa soothed.

"How do you even know my name?" Morgana asked.

"I am a creature of magic just like you. I helped you because I believe that everyone should be helped regardless if they are wicked or destined for terrible things. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. Every being with magic knows your name as you are destined to bring back the old ways. There is still a dragonlord remaining, my lady." Aithusa informed her. Morgana perked up at the sound of 'dragonlord'.

"Who is he? Tell me!" Morgana begged.

"His name is-"

"_Aithusa!" _Kilgharrah's voice boomed inside the young dragon's head.

"Oh no!" Aithusa exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Morgana asked.

"I'm in trouble." Aithusa leapt from the table and flew out the door of the hovel.

"Wait!" Morgana called as she hurried to the door to see her new friend fly away. She watched until the dragon was completely out of sight before she closed the door of the hovel miserably.

* * *

Merlin sat Camelot's great hall as the room toasted to the crowning of Guinevere as Camelot's long awaited Queen. Sitting beside Gaius, he joined in the festivities as he, along with the knights celebrated. He was probably the proudest person in the room at that moment in time. He thought of Gwen as a sister and knew she loved him in the same way. In fact, the knights (including Arthur) were like his big brothers who loved him and loved to tease him. Not that he minded. They adored Gwen and were proud to see her become the Queen she was destined to be.

"You know, this is probably the happiest I have ever seen Arthur." Merlin said as dinner was served out.

Gaius chuckled. "As have I. I think before this, the happiest he's ever been is when he was picking on you." Merlin chuckled in return.

"I think you're right Gaius. I mean it was Arthur's destiny to marry Gwen and make her Queen. It was his destiny and now its been fulfilled. I am so glad that I didn't meddle when Mithian was here." Gaius nodded as he chewed.

Merlin looked up briefly to see Elyan eyeing him. Looking around, he gestured for the knight to come over.

"Hey Merlin, Gaius," the knight greeted as he approached with his plate of food in his hand. Seeing Merlin looking at his food he quickly explained. "There was no way I was going to let Gwaine get his grubby fingers on my food. There'd be nothing left if I left this over there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Gaius gestured to the seat next to him. "Oh, thanks." Elyan placed his plate on the table and ducked under the table before taking the seat next to Gaius.

"So," Merlin said leaning across the table. "What's it like to be the _Queen's _brother?" he teased.

"It's been a long time coming but…" Elyan said but Merlin immediately tuned out when Kilgharrah's voice entered his head.

"_Merlin, I need to speak to you. Meet me in our normal meeting place."_ Merlin cringed as Kilgharrah pulled out of his head.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Elyan asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, hoping that Elyan couldn't see through his great white lie. "Gaius, can I talk to you, privately?" Gaius didn't need to answer as he got up and followed Merlin from the hall. Elyan watched them go before turning to face the head table to where Arthur and Gwen had ceased their conversation and were watching with concerned looks on their faces. When Arthur frowned, Elyan shrugged before turning just in time to see the great doors close.

* * *

"What is it?" Gaius asked as the doors of the hall swung shut.

"Kilgharrah wants to see me and from the way he was talking it sounds urgent." Merlin said quickly.

Understanding what his ward was talking about, Gaius nodded. "Alright, go. I'll tell Arthur and Gwen that you had to do something." Merlin eyed him suspiciously.

"Please don't tell Arthur that I was at the tavern because I was _not_."

"I have a plan don't worry. Now, go and don't keep Kilgharrah waiting." Merlin nodded before turning on his heel and bolting down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

Gaius walked towards Arthur and Gwen's table without fear. He had known the king since he was only a baby and loved him like a son, in the same way he loved Merlin. He had also known Gwen since she was a little girl and thought of her as a daughter.

"Gaius," Gwen said causing Arthur turn his head away from his conversation with Geoffrey of Monmouth. "Where's Merlin?"

"He had to go and do something." The physician said boldly.

"Please tell me he hasn't gone to the tavern." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"No, no, he ah…" Gaius had gone blank. "Had to pee." He said. Arthur groaned and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Merlin ran through the forest almost out of breath. He finally stumbled onto the field to see Kilgharrah was waiting for him.

"Nice clothes, Merlin." Kilgharrah chuckled.

"Thanks," Merlin said once he had caught his breath. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. We have been betrayed." Merlin looked unsure.

"Who? How?" the warlock asked.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Aithusa. She has healed the Lady Morgana." Merlin could feel his stomach drop.

"What?" Merlin shrieked.

"It is true. I was able to get into her thoughts and I found out the truth. I was a fool, Merlin. My prophecy deceived me. I do not know how this could have happened."

"I don't understand. Why would Aithusa heal Morgana? I thought she was dead when I saved Gwen from being killed by her."

"I wish I knew, young warlock. I cannot get a word from her." Kilgharrah told him. Merlin was torn on what to do. He wished that this was all a dream but it clearly wasn't.

"I'll try to call her." Merlin told his old friend. _"Aithusa! Come to me, immediately!" _ He called in the dragon tongue. It was a couple of minutes before the young dragon arrived to see an unimpressed Merlin and a deceived Kilgharrah glaring at her.

"Kilgharrah, Merlin, what's-?"

"What have you done?" Merlin fumed. "You healed the Lady Morgana!"

"She deserves a second chance, Merlin." Aithusa protested.

"She is destined for evil! She will cause havoc wherever she goes and she will ally herself with a very dangerous young man, Aithusa! This man will bring about King Arthur's death!" Merlin screeched. "Kilgharrah has told me of Morgana's destiny and she should have been left to die out there!"

"Why should she?" Aithusa questioned. "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"Not Morgana!" Merlin shrieked.

"Merlin," Kilgharrah cautioned. Merlin knew better then to continue his rants in the presence of his scaly old mentor.

"Sorry." He apologised as he continued to eye Aithusa with the eyes of an upset man. The one thing had betrayed him that he thought he could trust. With Morgana now fully healed, who knew what havoc she would cause now. Since all of her allies were now dead and in the ground, it was safe to say that she wouldn't be causing much chaos for quite a while.

Aithusa scoffed before flying off. Merlin and Kilgharrah made no attempt to stop her. Merlin's eyes widened.

"I think its time I told Arthur." He said suddenly.

"You choose now to tell Arthur of what you are? On the night you should be celebrating the new Queen's crowning?" Kilgharrah asked skeptically.

"Now is the best time, Kilgharrah. The entire court and the knights will be there and if Arthur accepts me then he won't have to make an announcement in the morning or whenever he chooses to make it."

"The choice is yours, young warlock." Kilgharrah said with sigh.

"Come with me to Camelot," Merlin said with a smile. "He will need to know of his destiny from someone he will actually have to listen to. I have told him so many times but he never seems to listen."

"As you wish." Kilgharrah nodded his huge head.

"Meet me in the courtyard in say, an hour?" Merlin said. Kilgharrah nodded his head again before taking to the skies once more. Satisfied, Merlin hurried back to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen sat at the head table in Camelot's great hall worried about where Merlin had gone while Gaius had to continue to lie through his teeth about his ward's whereabouts. It hadn't taken Gwaine long to realise that his friend was missing either. While Arthur had instructed his knights not to do anything until the midnight bell, the lovable drunk had refused to drink a drop of ale until his friend returned much to the amusement to his fellow knights.

The doors of the grand room opened to reveal a rather wary looking Merlin.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said getting up to hurrying over to his friend whom he dubbed his 'drinking buddy'. "You didn't go down to the tavern without ol' Gwaine did you?" the knight asked wrapping an arm around the sorcerer's shoulders.

"No, I didn't. Can you come with me? I need to show everyone something." Merlin murmured.

"Gentlemen! Ladies!" Gwaine called the room to attention causing all of the individual conversations to die down almost immediately. "My friend here, Merlin, you all know him, has something he would like to show us." The entire room murmured amongst itself before getting to their feet and hurrying after Merlin and Gwaine. Elyan and Gaius exchanged looks before Gwen and Arthur joined them.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked the physician quietly.

"I think I have an idea." Gaius told him. The king exchanged looks with his wife before following the crowd outside.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Gaius called as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Merlin and Gwaine stopped and waited for him to catch them up.

"Gaius." Merlin said expressionlessly.

"What's this about?"

"It's time, Gaius." Merlin said before turning to walk to the bottom of the castle stairs.

With Arthur, Gwen and the knights at the front of the crowd, everyone else was cramped together on the steps, Merlin sighed before he spoke.

"Thank you for coming out here while we should be celebrating Guinevere's crowning." Merlin's eyes fluttered to Gwen who was watching him with almost terrified eyes. He watched as she stepped down one step so that she was standing almost directly in front of him.

"Merlin, what's going on?" she asked, her voice now shaking with fear. She had never seen Merlin so serious before. To her, he had always been cheerful and light but now, she was seeing a side to him that she didn't like. She feared that Merlin was going to do something he was going to get in trouble for. Merlin smiled her favourite smile at her before he turned his attention back to the crowd.

"I need you all to trust me and please don't overreact with what you're about to see." Gwen stepped down another step and placed a hand on his shoulder without looking back at the others.

"We trust you Merlin. Completely." Merlin smiled at her again before he tilted his head in the direction of the night sky.

A winged shape descended out of the darkness and circled the castle once before landing in the courtyard. On instinct, Arthur and his knights drew their swords while other people tried not to scream.

Arthur was about to bark an order when Merlin stopped him. "He's on our side."

"Are you blind?" the king retorted. "It's a bloody dragon and it looks like the one I killed." Realisation suddenly dawned on him. "I didn't kill it, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Merlin said. "Greetings, Kilgharrah." He smiled.

"Young warlock." The dragon said with a nod of his head.

"You talk?" Gwen said incredulously as she stepped to Merlin's side.

"You must be Guinevere, Queen of Camelot," Kilgharrah said wisely.

"Y-yes," Gwen stammered as she jumped behind Merlin in fear of being eaten.

"It's alright, Gwen," Merlin said over his shoulder. On the steps, Arthur and his knights hadn't moved. "This is Kilgharrah. He's… my old friend."

"Old friend?" Arthur said as he stepped towards his wife and friend. "How could you two have known each other? It was trapped in a cave since the Purge until he escaped."

"That was I, Arthur. I was the one who released him." Merlin said.

"How could _you_ possibly be able to do that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked over at Gaius before turning his gaze back to Arthur. "I have magic, Arthur." Merlin said bravely. He had been able to say it without choking up. He watched as the news hit Arthur directly in the face. He watched as Arthur's jaw clenched and unclenched several times before the king opened his mouth to speak.

"You? Have magic? That's a laugh." Arthur didn't laugh at his own sentence. Merlin's face fell even more. He knew that Arthur was never going to take him seriously.

"I'll prove it to you. Gwen, you may want to step back." Gwen stepped back a few paces. What she saw next was the most unnerving thing she had ever seen in her life. Merlin uttered a spell and brought the dragon on the railing to his right to life and then it became still once more. Arthur and the knights gasped but didn't move. Gwen stepped back down the steps and stood in front of Merlin in a protective manner with her arms spread wide.

"If you want to execute Merlin, you'll have to go through me." There was a pause before someone else spoke up.

"And me."

Gaius.

Gwen and Merlin beamed at him as he joined them at the bottom of the stairs. There was a long pause before two more voices spoke up from the depths of the crowd.

"That goes for us too." Elyan and Gwaine broke ranks with their fellow knights before sheathing their swords and joining the Queen and the Court Physician at the bottom of the stairs. Arthur watched as one by one, the Knights of the Round Table joined the others at the bottom of the stairs.

With his best knights guarding Merlin, Arthur didn't know what to do. He couldn't allow his wife and his beloved knights to guard a sorcerer.

"You're making a grave mistake Guinevere." he called to Gwen.

"Oh I think not, Arthur. I was Merlin's second friend in Camelot when he arrived all those years ago and I intend to keep to that. Yes, he has magic but he is nothing like Morgana." she paused to see her husband flinch at the mention of his half-sister.

"Yeah," Gwaine interjected. "Merlin is a good man, sire. We would never think of him differently because of his magic." Gwaine beamed at Merlin and patted him on the shoulder before turning his eyes on Arthur.

From where he was standing, Arthur watched as every single Knight of the Round Table composed themselves in protective stances around Merlin with Gwaine and Gwen in front and Elyan, Percival and Leon around the back.

"Choose Arthur. Us or your father's ridiculous law about magic being evil." Gwen spat.

Arthur had never felt so torn in his entire life. He was being forced by his wife to choose between her and their friends and the law that his father had introduced at the start of the Great Purge about any person that used any sort of magic being executed without a fair trail for something that they were simply born with. He had sworn a vow to never be like his father but now he had no idea what to do. He still wanted to have some part of his father with him but that would mean giving up everyone he held dear. Gwen. His friends. Gaius and most importantly Merlin.

Merlin had been there through thick and thin with him. Through his highs and his lows. Through his relationship troubles with Gwen and having to keep the relationship hidden from Uther and Morgana. Now, he knew that if he chose his father's law, he would lose Gwen and his friends but if he chose to allow Merlin to remain in Camelot with his magic then he would lose the closest memory of his father. Either way, he couldn't win. He could feel Gwen's eyes bore into him like a flame of fire.

He reflected on the last few months since he became king and realised that Merlin had been there every step of the way. He had been there during the dilemma with Queen Annis. He had been there during the whole incident with Lancelot's return and Gwen's exile. Arthur felt a twinge of pain run through him as he considered both realities. Both sides of his mind fought for his decision and finally he came to the path he was going to take.

"Merlin," he called causing Merlin and his protectors to look up and other people assembled to turn to him. "We need to talk about this." Gwaine felt Merlin relax under his hand.

"You chose the right decision Arthur." Gaius said wisely. Arthur grinned as he walked down the steps and stopped in front of the group.

Gwen caught Arthur's eye and she nodded her approval. There were no words to describe how grateful she was to him. If Merlin were exiled or executed then she would have never forgiven Arthur for the deed for Merlin was another brother to her and he had been more of a brother to her then Elyan had been. She would have rather had an unhappy marriage then see her best friend prosecuted for something he couldn't control.

Arthur tilted his head to look up at Kilgharrah.

"We meet at last, King Arthur on civil terms," Kilgharrah said wisely.

"Indeed." Arthur said uneasily. The Knights dispatched from their protective stances around Merlin and returned to their positions on the stairs. Gwen and Merlin stepped back to Arthur's side and looked up at the mighty dragon.

"There's no need to be afraid, Arthur. He means Camelot no harm." Gwen said as she turned her head in the direction of her husband.

"Wise words, my lady. I have foreseen that you will make a fine Queen." Kilgharrah said with a chuckle.

Gwen grinned before turning her attention back to Arthur who was looking paler then normal. The Queen had never seen her husband like this. The only time that she remembered seeing him like this was when he walked in on her and the shade Lancelot kissing. She shuddered at the memory of the hurt that had been displayed on his face, even though she had been under a spell.

"That dragon's egg that I ordered to be destroyed with my knights, was it really destroyed?" Arthur asked.

"No, it was not." Kilgharrah said as he shook his great head.

"Then what happened to it?" Gwaine asked as he looked up at the Great Dragon.

"I saved it," Merlin said. Gwaine, Arthur and Gwaine turned their eyes on their friend. "I really wished I hadn't now."

"Why?" Arthur asked him.

"She has allied herself with Morgana." Gaius said knowing exactly what was going through Merlin and Kilgharrah's heads.

"She?" Gwen questioned. "How do you know that dragon was a girl?"

"I am her guardian. I am also her kin. I know such things." Kilgharrah said casually.

"So the dragon was hatched? How can that be? From the stories that my father use to tell me, the only way for a dragon to be hatched was if a-" Arthur stopped short before returning his gaze to Merlin. "You're a dragonlord too, aren't you?" Merlin could feel every pair of eyes on him but he ignored them and explained.

"Yes, I'm a dragonlord. I inherited my dragonlord powers from my father when he died."

"So that Balinor man that my father sent us after was your father?" Arthur asked, no longer feeling frustrated with the fact that Merlin was no longer keeping secrets from him. Merlin could only nod as the memories of the little time he had spent with his father came flooding back.

"We have been betrayed Arthur. Aithusa, the dragon that Merlin hatched has healed Morgana." Gaius said. Arthur turned to Merlin, his eyes wide with fear. Were they about to be attacked by another dragon?

Gwen and Gwaine placed hands on Merlin's shoulders. Turning to them, Merlin gave them each a sad grin before turning back to Arthur. "Aithusa is too young to attack Camelot and I don't think Morgana is willing to try anything just yet."

"What now? What are you going to do with me?" he asked keeping his voice level. He dreaded what Arthur's decision was going to be.

"I'm still deciding. I will send word to you in the morning but now I think we all should get to bed." The crowd parted ways and headed off to their beds without complaint. The knights dispatched and Elyan kissed his sister on the cheek as he headed off to his chambers. Without another word, Gaius and Merlin made their way home leaving Arthur and Gwen on the steps. Gwen looked up at Kilgharrah one last time before she and Arthur watched him take to the skies. The Queen turned and headed back into the castle and towards her and Arthur's chambers while Arthur sat on the steps and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

The next morning, the Knights and the Council assembled in the Throne Room waiting to hear Arthur's decision. Gwen, being the good friend that she was, stood with Merlin at the front of the crowd while they waited for Arthur to arrive. The crowd started to bow as Arthur passed them. Gaius, Gwen and Merlin remained upright. While many members of the crowd looked at each other to why the new Queen wasn't standing at her husband's side, the knights hid their smiles as they rose from their bows. Gwaine and Elyan exchanged looks while they hid their smiles.

Gwen stood with her head held high as she defied her husband. She hadn't spoken to Arthur since the previous night and she had slept in her own chambers and had refused to talk to him that morning at breakfast much to the amusement of Elyan who, being the Queen's brother, had been invited to join the Royal Court.

"Welcome everyone," Arthur said, his voice neutral. "After the events of the last night I have stayed up half the night and have done some serious thinking about the law that my father had put in place all those years earlier," Arthur's eyes darted to Merlin. Luckily, he couldn't see Gwen's hand wrapped protectively around Merlin's wrist. The king's eyes then darted to his wife who looked at him in disgust as her hand tightened around Merlin's wrist. Merlin didn't flinch when his skin started to burn as Gwen's hand tightened. "I have made my decision in regards to the events of last night."

Gwen took that as her cue to pull Merlin out of the crowd. Allowing her hand to slip down into Merlin's hand, she whispered, "It's alright. I'm on your side," Before pulling Merlin by the hand to Arthur's side where she stood proudly at her friend's side. There was murmuring among the members of the court while the knights that were in Arthur's inner circle remained silent. They knew better then to speak up when it wasn't necessary.

"You all witnessed what happened last night," Gwen said before Arthur had a chance to speak up. "You all know Merlin as well as I do. He might not have been born and raised in Camelot but he's one of us. Yes, he has magic and yes, magic is outlawed in Camelot but I know Merlin would never hurt anyone here. He uses his magic for good. The Great Dragon was living proof of that. Yes, the dragon razed Camelot all those years ago but it was not during the reign of my husband. It was during the reign of his father. It was Uther that imprisoned him and it led him to revenge. Please, as your Queen and as a friend, pardon Merlin for it would be a terrible shame if he was executed or exiled for something that he cannot control." Gwen listened to the sound of murmuring as the council came up with their decision. Finally, Geoffrey stepped forward and spoke.

"My Lady, the King called upon us late last night we have already reached our decision. As an old friend of Gaius I have known Merlin for many years and I must say he is an interesting lad and I must say it wasn't much of a shock to me," Gwen and Merlin exchanged looks before Geoffrey explained. "Gaius informed me some time ago of Merlin's secret and I promised him that I would keep it a secret until the time was right for Merlin to expose himself. I for one believe that not all magic is bad." From where he was standing in the crowd, Gaius smiled.

"Thank you Geoffrey," Arthur said, his voice neutral. Geoffrey nodded and stepped back into the crowd. "I have decided that," there was a pause. "Magic shall be reinstated in Camelot and Merlin will be Court Sorcerer." Cheers rang from knights. Gwaine and Elyan beamed proudly at Gwen who beamed back before turning to hug Merlin.

"Thank you, thank you, Gwen." Merlin said as he pulled out of her hug.

"Don't thank me, thank Arthur." Gwen beamed as Arthur joined them.

"I just want you both to know that I never once thought you were evil, Merlin. After everything that I've been through that involved magic I thought that I would never trust it and I never would have believed that my best friend, yes, I'm finally admitting it, has magic. But there is one thing I would like to know."

"Name it." Merlin said unable to keep the happiness from his voice.

"Why did you hide your magic from us?"

"I hid it because of your father. I was forced to practice in secret and when your father died I knew that you were never going to accept me for who I was. It wasn't until the whole incident with Lancelot that it made me realise that maybe it would be best if I just kept quiet. It wasn't until last night when Kilgharrah, ah, the Great Dragon, informed me that his ward had allied herself with Morgana that I knew that it was time for me to tell you. So I jumped at the chance last night. I'm sorry if I ever put you in a difficult position."

"You didn't," Gwen said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're just happy that you finally came clean with us." She looked up at Arthur as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"There is one thing that I would like to know, though." Merlin said slowly.

"Name it and we'll answer." Arthur said.

"Did you know about this, Gwen?"

"No, I didn't. I'm glad I didn't know because if I did I wouldn't have been able to stand at your side. My best friend over my husband, always has been always will be. Nothing will ever change that." Gwen said with a smile.

Arthur snorted. "Come on, you can tell us, just how many times you saved my backside over breakfast."

"Can I ask you something else?" Merlin asked as the trio walked from the room.

"You know you can ask us anything, Merlin." Gwen said.

"Can I be godfather to your first child?"

"Yes!" Gwen said.

"No!" Arthur protested.

The response that came after was nothing but laughter.

* * *

_There you have it! This is my second version of how I think Merlin's magic should have been revealed to Arthur and Gwen. This is story is basically an expansion to the end of episode 13 of Sword in the Stone part 2 and I hope that you all will enjoy season 5._


End file.
